


This doesn't feel like the right place

by Akoce



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mention of Mari - Freeform, Mention of Sunny's dad, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoce/pseuds/Akoce
Summary: Sunny wakes up from a nap.Something feels off.(Game spoilers)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	This doesn't feel like the right place

**Author's Note:**

> TW in the tags!
> 
> I've been obsessed with this game. My brain is working fulltime coming up with fic ideas.
> 
> I am definitely not used to writing sad stuff.

For the first time in months, Sunny woke up with a distant but familiar feeling in his chest. 

He stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours, blinking slowly, then groaned.

_Ah. Annoyance_.

Sunlight filtered through his window, slightly off in brightness. Instead of the usual blinding light reminiscent of mornings, the dim, almost-pink shade of sunsets instead coloured their room. 

Their room. That's right, he shared a room with someone, didn't he? 

Sunny slowly turned to his right, staring at the empty space besides him.   
"Where-", he stopped, bringing a hand to his throat. He had been told he had a bit of a monotone voice, nonchalent and slow, but he didn't remember it being so rough.

Something was off.

As he stood up, his vision blurred, static noise filling his ears and forcing him back down. Low blood pressure wasn't an issue he usually encountered. He tried recalling when he last ate, to no avail. Mom wouldn't be happy about that.  
How long had he stayed asleep, anyway? A few hours napping, seeing as evening was starting? No, he didn't take long naps. His nightmares wouldn't have allowed him to oversleep this much either. Why didn't they wake him up, then? Didn't he have school? What day was it? _Where was Mari's bed?_

Steadying himself, he stood up once more. Dizziness threatened to take over but he persisted, walking to the door after his vision cleared. His steps were slow, and heavy. Heavier than they had ever been. 

He really ought to stop skipping his meals.

As he triumphedly got out of the room, a loud slamming noise made him jump out of his skin, followed by distant sobbing. 

Something was off.

Sunny wobbled towards the staircase, resting his weight against the railing to the side. He wasn't supposed to use the stairs, someone told him a long time ago. Who was it? Stairs were no good. Stairs were...

Suddenly he leaned away, overcome with nausea. It was a long way down. Could he even see the bottom? What _was_ at the bottom? Shadows crept in all around him. He needed to get away.  
He was rushing back to their shared bedroom when his legs gave out, and he tumbled to the floor. 

A gasp resonated from downstairs, frantic steps following. 

"Sunny?"

Sunny tried to push himself back up, but couldn't, wheezing. He felt tired, inexplicably so. He was never good at sports nor did he have great stamina, but at least he could outrun someone else, someone tall... _Hero_?

"Honey?" Repeated the voice again, slightly trembling, as the person came up the stairs.

He strained himself to raise his lower body, and sat against the wall.

Hands reached towards him, and he inched away. _They_ had told him hands were bad too, didn't they? 

"Sunny, honey. Trust-", she gulped, "-trust Mommy. I know that- he won't tell- I promise. I did my best- I'm _so_ sorry. It's going to be empty, but...but Mommy's still here", her voice lowered to barely a whisper, "Mommy loves you."

Why did she sound so panicked? He slowly raised his head, but could only make out what seemed like blurry dark hair.

"M-", he coughed, and heard a gasp. Irritated, he wondered what could have made his voice so rough, then tried again. "Mari's bed?" 

Another sob.

Something was off. His heartbeat picked up.

He didn't understand why they had taken away Mari's bed. Was she finally getting her own room? He couldn't sleep without her, they all knew it. She spent almost every night lulling him to sleep, well aware of the anxieties that plagued his life as well as his dreams. 

Sunny cleared his throat, readying himself to ask once again when he froze, his mind suddenly clearing.  
  
_Ah. He wandered too far. He wasn't supposed to be here._

He stood up, and walked up to his room leaving a keening mother behind him.

He probably should stop throwing away his food after this. An empty stomach proved to be rather bothersome. But it didn't matter at the moment.

He laid down on his bed, and left.

* * *

_Today, he spent time in White Space. Everything was okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't nap until sunset, kids.


End file.
